


but you can't hear me shout

by thisisgermy



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Lazy story, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgermy/pseuds/thisisgermy
Summary: you break into my house, i ring up your house.





	but you can't hear me shout

**Author's Note:**

> i was curious if i had any fics on my old tumblr and i do? i thought id deleted them all but apparently not  
> this was posted on jan 19th of 2017 so its gonna be a year old soon what is the fuck  
> i named the protag carl and the neighbour mr buzz hhh  
> edited slightly

carl’s phone rang. he could feel himself crying already.

 

‘ah, hello there!’ said a cheery voice through a pinched nose, an obvious, poor attempt of a sad man trying to be someone different. 'is your refrigerator running, by any chance?’ carl inwardly sighed as he glanced towards his fridge.

 

'yeah, it is.’

 

'well you better get out there and catch it before it **runs off**!’

 

'you know what-' the phone got slammed down, but not before carl heard the barking laughter of his neighbour.

 

* * *

 

 'ah, my friendly companion!’ carl was seeing red. 'have you seen my fork anywhere?’

 

'fuck off twat, no i haven’t-’

 

'ha, don't you mean, " **fork off** "-'

 

'i swear to god-'

 

'hmm, it seems we've met at a **fork in the road** -' carl slammed the phone down. he was going to break it one of these day's.

 

* * *

 

caaaarl!’

 

'uuuuuuuuuuuug-'

 

’ **water** you doing today? i'm drinking water!’

 

'i’ll shove it up your ass if you carry on-’

 

'wow, i didn’t mean to **dampen** your mood!’

 

'I’LL FLING YOU TO THE SUN-’

 

'my, that would be a **hot** situation!’

 

'MR BUZZ YOU BETTER **BUZZ OFF** BEFORE I MAKE YOU.’

 

there was silence on the other end for a solid minuet. _finally_ , thought carl, _i've beaten him at his own game_ , but a vicious laughter drifted through, and carl was back to tearing his hair out.

 

‘YOU’RE LEARNING!’ mr buzz cried, and he sounded so pleased. ‘I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!’

 

carl’s window went _smash_ as he flung the phone out at a mach 5 speed. the poor phone landed in the middle of the road, and carl looked over to his neighbours house to see him peeking at him. even with their distance, carl could see the impossibly smug grin plastered on his peanut shaped head.

 

‘… hmm. i can **see** the sadness **right through you**.’

 

carl was marching his way to mr buzz’ house with a shovel in his iron grip.

**Author's Note:**

> my pun game was weak back then  
> also this is basically like the crumbling dreams fic i did bfghdfjh


End file.
